


At First

by tanyart



Series: If At First [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A rather old drabble that has two alternate endings, a porny one and a pre-threesome one, heh.  Think of it as a choose-your-own-adventure thing?  Originally it was for one of the Porn Battles, but I missed the deadline by two hours because apparently I believe the whole world lives in one timezone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At First

**Author's Note:**

> A rather old drabble that has two alternate endings, a porny one and a pre-threesome one, heh. Think of it as a choose-your-own-adventure thing? Originally it was for one of the Porn Battles, but I missed the deadline by two hours because apparently I believe the whole world lives in one timezone.

It was far too early when Malik caught Altair slipping through the lattice awning, the moonlight painting shadows of vines and leaves across the white of his robes. Altair had landed lightly on his feet, fingers brushing the ground, before he got up and crossed the distance of the room to press his lips against Malik’s closed mouth, quiet and determined.

He did not stop, even when Malik stood unmoving and silent, and Malik  _knew_ —because how could he  _not_?—from the way Altair’s eyes lingered every time he visited, and the downward turn of his mouth when he eventually looked away. His kisses were soft and patient, but Malik was not ready to wholly give himself to a man whose past still left a bitter taste in the back of his throat, in spite of his assurances that there was nothing to forgive.

Nothing to forgive, and yet he still needed more time to _think_ , to clear his heart and mind. Malik drew back, so sure in his refusal that he repeated himself, gentle and firm. 

It surprised him, a little, that Altair did not try to explain himself or apologize, and that he did not try to steal another kiss in between the moments Malik had said  _no_ and  _stop_. He had let go of Malik’s shoulders, nodding only once; he did not look happy, but neither did he appear heartbroken or very much hurt.

If anything, it was that quiet acceptance that left Malik staring after him as he retreated back to his pallet, breathless and wondering how long he would have to wait until Altair tried again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[Ending 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195843)] (Altair/Malik, NC17)
> 
> [[Ending 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195847)] (Altair/Maria, pre-Malik/Altair/Maria, PG)


End file.
